


Mai Shiranui's Internet Sensation

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Big Ass, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Huge Breasts, King of Fighters - Freeform, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, REALLY Excessive, Smut, Threesome, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Yuri Sakazaki has been obsessed with Mai Shiranui lately, to the point where she's been commissioning fanart, stories and anything else she can get her grubby hands on. Mai has had enough of her flawless image being spread around for the perverts of the world to gawk at, and she's gone right to the source. If Yuri wants to spread stories about Mai being an unquenchable pervert, maybe she'll just have to BE one.





	Mai Shiranui's Internet Sensation

“Mai’s Titfuck Hell: Busty Ninja’s Bukakke Nightmare”  
”Shiranui Sexdoll: Willing Cumdump to the Short Haired Beauty”  
”The Slut Clan’s Prize Fucktoy”

Yuri Sakazaki looked through her list of favourite stories with a slovenly grin, idly browsing her collection. Her bright eyes scanned the massive amounts of smut she had saved all based on her voluptuous teammate, Mai Shiranui. Yuri had developed something of an inferiority complex from her years of working alongside the busty ninja babe, having stared a few too many times at those insane curves as they bounced around in her revealing outfit. Surely the most healthy way to deal with this growing disgruntlement and obsession was to do exactly what Yuri had done; commission several budding porn writers to spread dirty stories ALL over the place about what an absolute cock-obsessed whore Mai Shiranui was.

Stories had popped up all over about Mai getting dicked down by fat cocked studs with more sperm than sense. You couldn’t type her name into a search engine without getting a whimsical tale about Mai succumbing to the oversized warty cocks of a pair of smirking futanaris. Fanart of the fat-titted ninja coated in liberal amounts of jizz, wads and ropes of the most pungent, nasty, reeking cum were plastered all over the place. Yuri had an entire folder of such pictures saved to her computer, with her precious teammate soaked in gooey jizz stored and developed in a pair of oversized sweaty balls belonging to the most notorious of porn protagonists: the Faceless Fat Guy.

Now obviously, the reason Yuri had saved and commissioned entire gigabytes of Mai Shiranui porn was simple. To revel in her superior teammates humiliation! The fact that Yuri often spent hours browsing her collection entirely naked, squeezing her ample tits with one hand while the other frantically drilled into her absolutely soaked pussy with her slim fingers, had nothing to do with that. Yuri crying out in a shrill, lustful voice each night, begging Mai to lick at her wet pussy and force orgasm after orgasm out of the lithe martial artist were merely ways of coping with this.

So Yuri felt no shame whatsoever as she stripped down totally naked, her tits on full display, her firm ass sat down on her chair, and began to read a recently finished story about Mai fighting a losing battle against a raging tentacle monster. Make no mistake, Yuri might have seen Mai as the absolute pinnacle of cock-hardening beauty, but Yuri herself was constantly causing the most nasty erections whenever she walked outside. Her tight purple workout pants made her ass look totally sublime, and her slim waist led up to a perfect pair of tits just right for grabbing, each fitting into your hand just right. Her soft lips and fair face enticed more than a few men into imagining how she would look pushed down to the very base of a huge, veiny cock. THEIR huge, veiny cock, spurting endless loads of gooey man-batter over the pouting face of the cock-draining martial artist. 

As she read through the story, relishing in the thought of her friend getting absolutely anally dominated by a rubbery tentacle-cock the size of Yuri’s own arm, she began to mindlessly play with herself, her eyes focused solely on the words of her story as the lewd thoughts in her head roiled around. She became so lost in her masturbation that she didn’t notice an angry, loud knocking at the door. She certainly DID notice when that door suddenly burst into pieces.

Yuri turned around to see none other than Mai Shiranui stood in the doorframe, a look of fury on her gorgeous face. The fact that Mai had burst down her door and was glaring at her in outright anger didn’t stop Yuri from lasciviously scanning all over her body. Christ, Mai had the body of a dick-draining demon. Fat titties as big as her head jiggled with every breath and movement, exploding from her red outfit that did NOTHING to hide any of her incredible curves. Her outfit actively showed them off, if anything. Her wide hips and soft ass were like meaty cushions perfect for resting your face on…then pounding the living fuck out of. Imagining Mai’s ass rippling with every single meaty thrust into her plump pussy had driven more than a few men, and women in Yuri’s case, to stay up all night getting themselves off over and over again.

Yuri stared like a deer in the headlights as Mai locked her gaze onto her. “I finally found you!” Mai cried out in righteous anger, “I’ve been working long and hard to find out who’s been getting all those nasty stories about me spread around, and the search has led me here, to my own beloved teammate! How could you, Yuri?” “Uhh…” was Yuri’s poorly planned out response. She actually hadn’t considered what she would say to Mai when she found out other than “They’re pretty hot stories though, right?” which she didn’t think would actually help in this situation. Yuri stammered in response, “W-well, I mean…I just figured…we needed to show that the real Mai wasn’t…I dunno, some stuck-up stick in the mud? Yeah, these stories are just to…show off your more playful side!” 

Mai clenched her fists and pouted angrily, her ball-draining titties jiggling in her outfit causing Yuri to drool. “PLAYFUL side? Those stories about me swallowing down dick and taking huge loads in my ass are meant to show my PLAYFUL side? All they’ve done is cause everyone I know to see me as some cock-cleaning bimbo fighter! Terry asked me how much for a blowjob the other day!” “…did you answer?” Yuri asked. Mai went quiet for a moment and looked to the side blushing. “Not the point!” Mai responded, licking her lips instinctively.

“The ACTUAL point is that you’ve gone too damn far with all these stories! Frankly, I think you’ve just been ordering them because you…is that a NEW one?!” Yuri quickly attempted to cover the screen. “N-no! Not at all! It’s a…fanfic! Yeah, King x Galford! You know, from Samurai Shodown? Ha ha…” Mai, a bit of an airhead, suddenly smiled. “Oh man, that sounds awesome. Which King is it, our one or the Tekken one?” She moved over and shoved Yuri out of the way before Yuri could do anything about it. She fell on the ground with an oof, then watched in growing concern as Mai read the story, her smile fading away slowly but surely until she was staring coldly at the screen. “An interesting read.” She flatly stated. “Hmm. Yes. I think I’ll read every single last word of it…but I need a much comfier seat than THIS.”

Mai moved quick as a flash and grabbed Yuri by her short hair, dragging her upwards so she was kneeling before her. Yuri was stunned by just how strong the buxom kunoichi was, and stared up in a daze as Mai began to move her hands in peculiar movements. She slapped her palms together with a loud “SEI”. Suddenly, Yuri felt a massive smack under her chin, causing her to stare up at the ceiling in a confused haze. “BWAAA!” She cried out in shock, “What did you…do…” Yuri looked back down with a snarl, then looked back up with a look of awe.

Mai’s skimpy gi was incredibly poorly designed to contain the monstrous new addition to her perfect body. An arms length of thick girl-cock sprung from her pelvis, hard and throbbing, leaking with clear precum already. It was curved upwards angrily, a truly mesmerizing meat staff that seemed to flare furiously at Yuri’s presence, demanding to know why Yuri wasn’t already gagging on a truly monstrous amount of cockmeat. Mai stood wide legged to allow her new set of grapefruit sized balls to hang downwards, sloshing with thick creamy futa-cum that was practically boiling at the thought of being dumped down Yuri’s throat.

Because make no mistake, Yuri knew EXACTLY what Mai had planned for this brand new mind-breaking cock she had summoned for herself. It was going to give Yuri the harsh, brutal punishment that she deserved. 

“Wha…buh…” Yuri babbled out, cock-broken by the mere sight of Mai’s rod, causing Mai to sigh in annoyance. “You know exactly what this is, Yuri. It’s a cock. MY cock. The one I’m going to use to get some sweet revenge on you for all the nasty, perverted stories you’ve spread about me.” Mai gripped onto Yuri tighter with one hand while another gripped the base of her cock, leading it to the side and…*SMACK*! Sending it straight into Yuri’s face. Before Yuri could even cry out, it came back the other way, colliding with her other cheek. This brutal metronome continued, Mai roughly smacking her new pulsing cock against Yuri’s face over and over. This was no gentle cockslap. This was a cockbattering! Yuri was dazed by the impact of Mai’s warm meat colliding with her soft face, a mark of stinking precum left on each cheek from the impact.

“Do you realize how many lewd messages I’ve been sent?” *SMACK* “How many times fighters have whipped out their cocks thinking I’ll jump down on my knees and slurp at their leaking dicks?” *SMACK* “How many towels I’ve ruined jerking off to all the sexy fanart of me you’ve…forget that.” *SMACK* Yuri was subjected to an assault of fat cocksmacks, each causing her head to spin. The pain and humiliation just made Yuri’s mind all the more hazy, as she was starting to develop a desire to beg Mai for more! But who knows what Mai would do to her if she broke down now and begged her to ruin Yuri with over a solid foot of searing girlcock? She would be absolutely and totally FUCKED if she gave in now, in every sense.

Mai grabbed Yuri by the collar and shoved her over to the chair. From there she pushed her backwards so that her head was on the chair and she was looking up to the ceiling. “But first,” Mai grinned, “You’ll sit right there like a good girl and wait. I’m going to have a scout through these stories and see what you’ve been holding out on me!” Before Yuri could open her mouth, Mai’s huge ass and overstuffed balls began to lower down onto her face. Mai wiggled around to get comfy, sitting herself down on Yuri and scanning through her folder.

Yuri was in her own personal heaven and hell, trapped under the hefty weight of Mai’s expansive ass, now complemented by the addition of two overly-stuffed sweaty nuts. The tangy scent of ball-batter and the sweet scent of Mai’s fat ass mixed together to make the ultimate aphrodisiac, flowing deep into Yuri’s mind as she attempted to breath. All she could swallow in was Mai’s unspeakably erotic taste, and this caused her hips to buck without her input as her dripping pussy began to react. Mai just ignored her twitching, her eyes focused on the screen before her. “Mai’s Gangbang Heaven…seen it. The Shiranui Sluts Secret…hasn’t updated yet. Oh, Mai vs Chun-Li: One-Sided Cock Beating! Let’s see here…”

Mai began to read the story, one of the more recent ones. It detailed a story about Mai losing to Chun-Li in a crossover battle, and Chun-Li suddenly pulling out a massive foot-long cock and utterly breaking Mai with it in a so-called rematch. Mai didn’t say anything as she read it, but the wild twitching and bucking of her cock under the desk suggested she was enjoying what she saw. “Oh fuck yeah…” She whispered to herself, “If she did this to me, I’d probably break even faster than I do in this story…but instead, I’ll have to settle with breaking YOU, my precious little slut-seat.” 

She shuffled her ass from side to side, causing Yuri to moan out loud under the weight. Yuri’s tongue reached outwards, desperately licking at whatever she could in a desperate need to taste Mai’s flawless body. Her tongue reached Mai’s pussy, causing the busty ninja to jump slightly. “Oh? Good. That’s what fuck-sluts like you should be doing, putting that mouth to some actual use.” Mai chuckled to herself. “You didn’t hear this from me, but MAYBE if some precious little pussy-drinking cum-toilet keeps playing nice like this, I might not kick her meaty ass from here to Tokyo!”

Yuri’s bucking hips began to squirt out copious amounts of her rich pussy juices as the overwhelming arousal caused by Mai’s ass caused her to start cumming right there and then. The Mai-obsessed bitch moaned like a wounded beast as she struggled to lick up as much of the object of her obsession’s taste. As Mai shifted around, Yuri found herself directly under her balls, and eagerly tried to swallow them into her mouth. Obviously, the fat orbs couldn’t fit into Yuri’s small mouth, but the precious little try-hard made do by licking and worshiping the leathery sack with her tongue. 

“Yeah, get used to the taste of them, you ball-licking bitch.” chuckled Mai, “You’ll be slurping on them every day until I’ve decided you’ve made up for all this. Then I might just keep you as a sex-sleeve anyway! After every single fight, I can pound away at you until I’m all calm and sated again! My own personal portable pussy to use on the go!” She continued to scroll through the stories, until she came upon one she found interesting. In the story, Mai was fast asleep on the bed when Yuri HERSELF snuck into her room, pulled out a massive cock, and face-fucked her while she was hanging off the side of the bed, utterly filling her guts with a chunky wake-up load. “Commissioning stories with YOURSELF in the starring role?” Mai shook her head with a sigh, “That’s a new low, Yuri…”

Mai thought to herself as she looked downwards, looking at the enraptured face of her new toy. “Well, she isn’t asleep.” mused Mai, “But I think we can still get away with just doing the face-fucking.” She lifted herself up, giving Yuri the fresh air she had stopped craving a few minutes ago. Yuri panted, her pretty face messed up with ballsweat and pussy juices, before she was lifted up and tossed with ease onto her own bed. She struggled to move as Mai grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so her head was hanging backwards off the side. Yuri looked up at the bizarre sight of an upside-down Mai stroking her dripping horse cock before her eyes.

“Open wide, throat-slut!” Mai demanded, “If you’re going to go around spreading stories about me being some unrepentant pervert, I might as well act like one!” The wild grin on Mai’s face suggested that the stories about her perversion weren’t entirely false, but Yuri couldn’t really retort with that seeing as her pretty little mouth was stuffed to the brim with Mai’s cockhead, spewing wet globules of precum all between her lips. Yuri’s tongue worked to lick up the mess as it came pouring from Mai’s cocktip, but Mai had no intention of waiting for long there. 

She kept pushing forward, groaning in delight as inch after inch of thick ninja-cock burst into Yuri’s throat, pushing through the soft swallowing sensation, fully intent on bottoming out inside Yuri. Mai grabbed a hold of Yuri’s tits, the soft funbags molding under the weight of Mai’s grip as the love-struck ninja continued to push herself into Yuri. The gagging began, with Yuri spluttering and choking on far too much cock for one little whores throat to take. Not that Mai cared. She had a pretty good feeling Yuri could take it and beg her for more.

The spluttering noises were harsh and wet, with thick slobber mixed with precum bubbling and foaming from Yuri’s mouth and nose. *GHACCCK* *GHRRRGK* Yuri’s hips bucked wildly as her pussy was absolutely streaming from this throatal assault. Despite the sticky situation she found herself in, a part of Yuri absolutely RELISHED in it. Another more reasonable part was quite concerned that her throat was being clogged up by the thickest, stinkiest, nastiest cock in the whole of Japan! Still, at least Yuri still had her nose to breath through as it snorted up thick breaths of musky air, heavy with the smell of sperm and cock. At least, Yuri DID have that…until Mai’s balls began to get closer and closer to her face as more inches of cockmeat slid neatly down into her gullet.

Mai bit her bottom lip and sighed in bliss, tweaking Yuri’s hard nipples as she did so. “Ooooh…Yuri, you could have told me you had such a NICE throat earlier! Men would have been paying to plow this ripe field, you know? Maybe I can sell you out to some of my sweet futa friends, I know King would pay a kings ransom for you.” Mai’s jokes didn’t seem to get the best reaction, as Yuri was entirely too busy swallowing down the last few inches of girl-meat that Mai was so forcefully plowing into her. 

The oversized ballsack housing Mai’s doubtlessly epic load was approaching fast, and soon Yuri’s only method of getting air, her nose, was blocked by the steaming, sweaty set of nuts, audibly churning with a fresh batch of chowder-thick jizz that was almost certainly destined for Yuri’s stomach. The sensation of cock battering her throat combined with the thick scent and heat attacking her nose had Yuri’s cunt spraying like a broken faucet. All the stories in the world couldn’t accurately describe what an absolute cock-wielding MONSTER Mai actually was, and deep in her heart Yuri was delighted beyond words. All those stories, all those drawings, and the real Mai was STILL sexier than all of them combined!

“Broken already?” Mai questioned from above, purring with satisfaction as she observed the obscene bulge of Yuri’s throat, “And you were so very close. I had almost reached the end of the line…well, no point in quitting now!” Mai rocked herself back and forward a little bit before finally slamming in, locking every last inch of her frankly ludicrously sized cock down into Yuri’s throat. Yuri Sakazaki, in this moment, was little more than a slobber-spewing meatslave for Mai’s incredible cock. Her pretty face was coated in the slick sheen of Mai’s ballsweat. Yuri wasn’t one for make-up, but this particular blend might be a new favourite. She was going to have to let ALL her cute friends use it as well…

Mai looked incredibly comfortable, almost like she was simple designed for throating cute submissive girls until their eyes watered and their throats bulged. Though to call Yuri a mere “girl” at this point was selling her short. Out of all the beautiful women Mai had laid claim to over the years, this throat easily ranked up among the highest. Mai actually started to shiver a little as Yuri swallowed over her cock over and over, her tongue licking and slurping at the patches of cock that it could reach. “Oh ho ho! This kitty has claws, huh?” Mai licked her lips as she gazed over Yuri’s body, taking in the sights of her toned hips and round tits, “You’re a good fit, Yuri. Kind of perfect, actually.” Mai began to rotate her hips, grinding herself against Yuri as the poor cock-addled fighter continued to act as little more than a sweet-feeling cum receptacle. 

The sloppy noises of Mai’s wondrous cock plowing Yuri’s throat got faster and faster. Wet *SHLORPS* burst from Yuri as she struggled to keep her mind intact, her well-fucked form being tossed back and forth by Mai’s harsh pounding. The stacked Shiranui was losing herself to the pleasure of Yuri’s mouth, and her intent on punishing the stubborn piece of fuckmeat had morphed into the more single-minded desire to dump every last drop of cum currently brewing in her balls deep into Yuri’s guts. “You like stories about me swallowing down cocks? You wanted to see my ass ruined by some dick HALF the size of mine? I’m gonna have all those authors rewrite every single story so the REAL fucktoy is in the starring role! Ummf…AFTER I’ve ruined your guts with…this…fucking…load…” 

Mai gripped onto Yuri’s throat, keeping her in place, and enjoyed the feeling of her cock buried inside her, throbbing and churning as the overwhelming load began to fire through her shaft. Yuri’s eyes went wide, her face coated in slobber and precum, as she could feel the motions of Mai’s ejaculation coming through the balls currently slapping her in the face. She knew this was going to be a game-changer. This was going to be the load that ruined Yuri for good. The spunky martial artist with MAYBE a little obsession with huge-titted ninja sluts was going to be reformed into a monster cock cum-receptacle. She would be hooked on this feeling, the taste of jizz pouring down her throat in thick clumps, the pleasure of being manhandled by big, strong futa’s with cocks longer than her arm. 

Yuri pictured herself in her mind, spreading her legs wide open for every horse-dicked stud who managed to beat her, throwing matches when she spotted the familiar bulge of dick in their pants just so she could get stuffed with monstrous throbbing shafts. Even if she won, she imagined herself rubbing her soft cheek against the stinking, pulsing imprint of their cocks, and offering a complimentary titfuck to the loser JUST to show that Yuri knew her place. Everyone would line up to fight her, knowing winning or losing didn’t make a damn difference to how the match ended; with Yuri being dicked down, tongue lolling from her mouth as she gratefully accepts every last drop of jizz her opponent has into her cunt, ass, mouth or all three.

The first blast of spunk fired like a hose deep down Yuri’s throat, a tidal wave of pure white futa jizz blasting Yuri deep into her guts. The taste was sublime, but then Yuri knew it would be. Frankly, it could be the nastiest, thickest, gooiest load that anyone had ever had the nerve to shoot into a sweet innocent girl like Yuri and she would STILL chew it up like the finest meal, so thoroughly cock-broken and cum-hungry she now was. Mai was groaning like a wounded animal, the suction of Yuri’s mouth working to coax fat shots of cum out of her copious balls. Yuri’s soft lips were pursed into a slutty sucking form, eagerly dragging against the sweaty, spewing cock down her throat with a single minded fervor.

The next few loads began to gather in Yuri’s stomach, her toned abs struggling to stay firm against the sheer weight and amount of cum being poured down her throat. Yuri’s body couldn’t take the absurd explosion of Mai-batter, even if her mind was very willing to do so, and ropes of jizz began to spew from her nose and pour from her mouth. In this moment, Yuri was nothing but a soft, beautiful container for Mai’s seed, a place to store her overwhelming load while she worked on developing a fresh new batch…that she would probably fire straight into Yuri again anyway. “Fuuuuuuck yes.” Mai sighed through gritted teeth, “That’s right, drain my balls like a good little whore! You pretty little fuckpig! You…uhh…” Mai quickly glanced at the computer screen, scanning for more degrading comments to fling at her teammate, “…you cum-swigging, futa-worshiping, Mai-slut! Get to know every single vein on my cock, because you’ll be tracing them with your little tongue every day!”

Wet swallowing noises complemented the fat splats of cum dripping from Yuri’s mouth and onto the ground. Slowly, Mai began to retract her cock, the feeling of dragging her length against Yuri’s sperm-soaked throat causing her to hiss from pleasure, before she finally managed to yank her full length out of the succubi-like throat of Yuri Sakazaki. Thick ropes of jizz and spit connected Yuri’s face to Mai’s cock, a mess that was only made worse as Mai stroked her fat shaft fast and hard, the spittle and slobber flying all over Yuri’s room, splashing against the walls and floor as she prepared another shot of bubbling jizz to fly out. She bucked her hips forward as she did, a pencil thick rope of girlcum spraying in an arc over Yuri’s bed, splattering the exhausted fuck-slut and leaving huge puddles of spooge all over the covers, and walls. Yuri’s room, and her panting body, was a canvas for Mai to work her art on, spraying several thick strands of semen all over the place, marking both the room and its owner as Mai’s property.

As the last few ropes of jizz splattered against the now white walls of Yuri’s room, Mai staggered backwards and collapsed onto Yuri’s computer chair. Clearly, she had overexerted herself, as she simply sat back panting heavily, catching her breath. Yuri’s body had been a lot more pleasurable than she had assumed, and Mai had nearly lost herself in the comforting folds of that God-tier pussy. Despite her exhaustion, her cock didn’t seem to wilt at all, throbbing all the harder in preparation for round 2. “I…I hope you’ve…learned your…lesson…” panted Mai, attempting to act like this punishment hadn’t long since shifted into something a bit more personal. “No more…no more stories about me being some…pent-up horndog, alright?”

Yuri lay on her ruined bed, a mess of sticky white jizz and steamy sweat, her throat worn and used like a throw-away onahole. She could still taste Mai on her lips and tongue, and it was so thick she wondered if it would ever go away. She slowly scooped up a handful of Mai’s custard-thick jizz and lapped it up, her small tongue eagerly tasting the thick remains of Mai’s love-making. Yuri was entirely devoted to her self-appointed task of cleaning up Mai’s remains, licking and slurping the thick ropes coating her body. “T-this’ll make…such a good…story…” She moaned to herself. Mai’s ear twitched.

“What was that?” She asked sternly. Yuri glanced over at her in a cock-drunk daze. “A story…I’m gonna get another story…about you beating me in a fight, then throat-fucking me into an unconscious, sloppy mess.” Yuri’s dazed expression shifted into a smirk as she watched Mai start to frown, “Then…I’m gonna post it all over the internet, and I’m gonna attach a photo of me to it…so EVERYONE knows that you fucked me into a sperm-soaked heap…everyone’s gonna know that Mai Shiranui is a slut-busting, cock-spewing, girl-ruining futanari bitch, with more jizz than brains, who LOVES to wreck pretty little fighters with big asses and soft tits…”

Mai’s steel cock twitched at Yuri’s lewd promise. “Is that so?” asked Mai, “And what if I don’t WANT you to do that?” Yuri grinned like a hyena, her eyes locked onto Mai’s. “What are ya gonna do to stop me?” She stuck her tongue out at Mai. The gauntlet had been thrown down. Yuri was baiting Mai into going further, and like a red rag to a raging bull, it was having an effect. Mai’s intimidating cock was already back at full mast, and pointing directly at Yuri’s face as Mai stood looming over. “Guess I’ll have to FUCK the stubbornness out of you, Yuri.” As Mai’s hand reached down to grab her, Yuri grinned to herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The camera on top of Yuri’s computer whirred to life, activated by the buxom Mai in order to record what was coming next. Mai sat spread legged on the computer chair with Yuri sat in her lap, Mai’s cock pointing up hard in front of Yuri’s stomach, rubbing her soft pussy with its rugged veins. “You’ve made stories, fanart, all sorts of gross stuff about me! Well, why don’t we go a step further if you’re going to be a stubborn little cum-pig? We’ll make a whole damn video, so EVERYONE can jerk themselves off, but this time you’ll be in the starring role.” Yuri gulped as Mai tied her wrists together using some wire, her arms held high in the air. Her position was totally vulnerable, and she wasn’t able to escape Mai’s iron grip, only wiggle helplessly which just caused her gorgeous body to rub against Mai’s all the more.

“Heeeeey everyone! Mai Shiranui here! That’s right, the one and only! If you’re watching this video, you’re probably some hard-cocked, jizz-spewing pornhound scrawling through the internet for all the Mai content you can find, right? Goddamn perverts. Well I’ve decided, to punish my cute little teammate here, so you’re going to get the most raunchy, high-quality, scandalous content available!” Despite apparently doing this as a punishment for Yuri, Mai seemed to slip into her role as host very fast. “So sit back, relax, grab a nice bottle of lotion and pump yourself off imagining it’s Yuri’s mouth as I absolutely RUIN this fat-assed cocktoy, for your viewing pleasure!”

Yuri’s hips wiggled around as Mai began to move her upwards, preparing her for the meaty impaling she so thoroughly deserved. “Y-you monster cocked BRUTE! You’re seriously going to make a video of you splitting me with this…nasty, oversized girldick?” Mai grinned and winked for the camera, “Damn straight. Aren’t you all lucky? But you aren’t the only ones. I think Yuri here is the REAL lucky one because she’s scored herself the pounding of a goddamn lifetime! Even Blue Mary is left a babbling mess of satisfied fuckmeat after I’M through! Your ass is MINE!” Mai was starting to take this as more like an actual battle, and she was making sure she’d win it.

“SEI!” Mai cried out and SLAMMED Yuri down onto her dick. It was like Yuri was hit by a lightning bolt, the shock coursing through every fibre of her body was Mai brutally shoved her down, her tight, flawless pussy being spread apart by Mai’s bitchbreaking cock with no mercy! Her back arched, her toes curled, her eyes got hazy, and her world became nothing but the pink mist of pleasure as Mai’s titanic shaft barreled through her. “Mffff….no time for foreplay today!” Mai chuckled to the camera, “Yuri’s already had the thick taste of my nut down her throat, she we don’t need to worry about warming up! Gah…although…maybe I went a little fast…CHRIST, you’re tight…” She whispered into Yuri’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath of the spunky martial artists scent to fuel her greedy loins.

“G-GAH! W-WHA…” Yuri babbled, her body struggling to take in the monstrous log of cockmeat, but also DEMANDING that she get more. She was caught in the vicious pull of her brain, telling her not to stuff overly thick shafts of dick into her tight pussy, and her heart, that was very much telling her the exact opposite. Needless to say, like in most situations, Yuri’s heart won over her mind thanks to the added voice of her needy pussy that was always up for anything. “FUUUUUUCK!” Yuri shouted out as Mai began to bounce her up and down, Yuri’s body sliding further down with each meaty pump of her hips. A small bulge could be seen around Yuri’s toned abs, marking the location where Mai’s cock was currently ruining her for any other dick.

“Everybody zoom in, RIGHT on the point where my fat dick slams into this sweet sugary pussy! Get a damn good look at EVERYTHING Yuri Sakazaki has to show off!” Mai bounced Yuri up and down, moving her hands to grope at her big tits and hungrily dragging her tongue along her neck. “Tastes like a fuckin’ slut…” Mai hissed into Yuri’s ear. Yuri scoffed, her breath ragged, “I-I guess some of your nasty jizz is still on me then!” Mai chuckled at Yuri’s retort, “What a livewire! I’ll have to bring King in for a sequel so she can shut you up while I fuck you next time.” 

Mai groaned as her massive balls sloshed with thick jizz, “And make no mistake, Yuri. There WILL be a next time! Over and over and over again until I feel you’ve made up for all the nasty stories you’ve spread about me! All the lewd fanart you’ve had drawn of me! All those 3-D renditions made of me! Maybe once we’re all done here, YOU’LL be the one with an entire goddamn internet’s worth of porn all about YOU!” Mai stood up with a start, pushing the chair away as she wrapped her hands around Yuri’s head and held her up in a full nelson hold, her legs spread out wide as she was manhandled by the dominant warrior. “Tell everyone at home what a good fucking girl you are, and tell them how fucking wonderful Mai Shiranui’s cock is!”

Yuri pouted into the camera, a bratty little expression that a real bitch would put on when she was trying to resist rolling her eyes and grinning like a well-fucked cockslut should be. That resistant pout would surely cause more than a handful of men to start spewing their thick loads all over the screen at this point, but Mai wanted more than that. She SLAMMED in deep and hilted her fat cock into Yuri, then began to grind her wide hips against her. “Come on, fuck-pig! Tell the people what a good little WHORE you are!” Yuri’s eyes were twitching and she gritted her teeth, struggling to resist the urge to break down and babble like a slut about how wonderful Mai’s veiny cock felt deep in her cunt. But the tight-lipped brat held firm! 

Mai attempted to get that shrill, broken voice she wanted to hear out of Yuri with some seriously meaty thrusts, the kind that would have weaker women kissing at her feet. But the steaming hot grinding of cock on cunt wasn’t enough to break Yuri down. Mai humped single-mindedly, Yuri’s weight not mattering to her at all as the sensitive pleasure of bouncing the lithe beauty up and down sent shivers all across her body. Make no mistake, Mai was feeling this just as much as Yuri, the intense pleasure of having a truly top-tier mate to breed like a fucking animal, but when it came down to winning a contest, Mai could ignore the delicious slappings of flesh on flesh and focus on her main task; causing Yuri to display a nice ahegao face to the camera.

“Not budging, huh? Resisting the urge to start screaming about how much you love this cock? You’ve got so many stories and so much porn saved up about me, I would have assumed you’d have already fallen totally, madly in love with it!” She was right, of course. Yuri had completely succumbed. If Mai had called her bluff and walked away, Yuri would have been on her knees crawling after her like a weeping housewife. But Mai was too into the act, too into the play to do something like that. This had become a fight, a battle to see who would break first. Needless to say, Yuri had a bit of a disadvantage in positions. 

“H-hmph. Nothing special…” Yuri huffed, “This is why I’ve had to get other people to write stories about you, because y-you aren’t good enough to get the job done!” Well now that did it. Mai was already on the warpath, but if Yuri was going to wave that red flag at this particular bull, she was more than willing to charge. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to glare at the camera. “You all hear that? I think our favourite fighter just threw down the gauntlet.” Yuri felt Mai’s grip tighten around her head as her hot breath started blowing her nose, like a boar getting ready to rut. Yuri gulped, and Yuri shivered, and Yuri dripped like a fucking waterfall. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Athena Asamiya sprinted up the stairs to Yuri’s room, clutching a stack of papers kept together through a paper clip. It was the latest in a series of stories that Athena had commissioned alongside her partner-in-lewdness. The gorgeous pop-star was so excited she’d entirely forgotten her bra and panties, her boobs bouncing wildly as she jumped up the stairs, desperate to show her friend the new piece. Ever since Athena had discovered Yuri was commissioning works from a writer she knew, the two had worked together, Athena’s money going a long way to making these pieces come to life.

Athena was well aware of Yuri’s single-minded obsession with Mai, and since it was working to create a massive library of porn, Athena had no issues with using her as the inspiration. After all, Mai was an absolute wet-dream of a woman, sculpted like the female victim in so many of Athena’s hentai’s. Those massive, jiggling tits were the ideal canvas for all of Athena’s favourite smut-mongers to work their magic. Her purple hair waved around as she finally reached Yuri’s room and knocked. “Yuri! Yuriiiii! The new chapter of “Mai’s Anal Destruction” is here! You’re gonna want to look at this…huh?” The door was unlocked. Yuri very rarely kept her door unlocked, what with the high likelihood of her fingering herself into a wild frenzy at any hour of the day. 

Athena could also hear some weird noises, like the sounds of wet flesh slapping against itself. And she could smell some strange scents, like a mixture of perfume and sweat and squid. And she could see some weird sights, like a camera pointed towards Yuri’s bed. Frankly, anyone who wasn’t so uniquely sheltered as Athena would be able to tell that someone was getting absolutely RAILED in this room, but her time in the mountains left her with little actual experience of sex outside of her truly gargantuan collection of porn. Of course, the second she opened that door, Athena was going to be introduced to some seriously hardcore sex education. Needless to say, the song-loving sailor-clad babe pushed that door open and stepped right on in.

It’s hard to say how much time had passed since Yuri made her challenge to Mai. The sheer state of the room suggested it could have been a good few hours. Thick cumstains dripped from the ceiling, shots were fired on the wall, the screen was soaked. The camera itself was still clean, Mai had clearly made sure of that as it was still running. There were costumes littering the floor that Mai had dressed Yuri into, and then utterly RUINED with her seed. A bunny suit, a police uniform. A sailor uniform was covered in so much spunk it was practically stuck to the floor, a sign that SHOULD have concerned Athena, clad as she was in a similar outfit.

But Athena didn’t notice all that. Her eyes were entirely locked on the entwined, rutting pair currently on the bed. Yuri was face down, her back slick with sperm and sweat, as Mai thrust into her in a set rhythm, breathing heavily as she methodically slapped her wide hips against Yuri’s slick cunt, still somehow tight and plump after so many long rounds of pussy-ruining action. Mai was grunting and gasping, biting at her lip as her thrusts got faster and shallower, until she grabbed onto Yuri’s hair and tugged her backwards as she let out a deep growl.

Athena could see Yuri’s face as she was dragged upwards. What was previously a pouty glower of defiance was now a vacant, cock-drunk expression of exhaustion and bliss. Her eyes were hazy, her mouth drooped open, and a faint moaning noise could be heard from her well-battered throat. Mai SMACKED Yuri’s ass hard, and she barely twitched. Athena could smell that thick scent getting stronger, and realized from the sound of churning and spewing that Mai was cumming inside Yuri, fat globs of jizz battering inside her guts. She was already so clearly full that a heavy portion just burst out from the sides of their love-making.

Mai pulled backwards with a grunt, allowing Athena the chance to see that monstrous cock in full. Athena dropped to her knees, her pin-prick eyes focused solely on this colossal staff of dick before her eyes, the wet, reeking atmosphere of the room already having an effect on the popstar-turning-pornstar. Mai sighed to herself as she sprayed ropes of jizz all over the place. It didn’t matter to her where it landed, the entire room was caked in her copious fluids already, a monument to Mai’s insane potency.

Athena put her hand to her mouth as she watched Mai sigh in satisfaction…then move backwards and slide right back into Yuri. “Round 13…” She grunted out loud, “But I’m not done with you yet…” This brutal routine had clearly been going on for a long time, and Yuri’s throaty moan was the only sound she made as Mai began to repeat her heavy thrusts, her hips slapping into Yuri’s bare, chubby ass. Yuri’s body bounced roughly on the bed, only the sounds of grunts and gasps proving she hadn’t been knocked out by Mai’s repetitive, powerful pumps.

Mai froze in place suddenly. Then turned around slowly. She had spotted Athena, and the story in her hands. For a moment Mai just didn’t know what to say. A part of her considered that maybe this wasn’t the best situation to be found in, utterly ruining her teammate like this. But the look on Athena’s face, the sight of her nipples hardening in response, and the heavy gulp in her throat as her entire body started to tingle and shiver at what she was seeing suggested that Mai had actually just found the third player of their little game. “Come on over here with that story.” Mai demanded. Athena nodded meekly. She was hers. 

Having two beauties down on their knees, each personally worshiping one of your monstrous balls, is a luxury that only someone like Mai Shiranui could appreciate. The fresh-faced Athena, blushing and eager, licked tentatively at Mai’s right ball while the exhausted, cock-drunk Yuri panted and slurped over the other. “W-what did she even DO to you, Yuri?” Athena asked inbetween her cautious licks. “Oh, you’ll get some first hand experience about THAT.” Mai declared as she read through the story Athena had brought with her. “In fact, this new script you’ve brought me is giving me some NEW ideas. Maybe these stories aren’t so bad after all…” Lurid paragraphs detailing the most sordid, lewd acts, all being done to Mai Shiranui’s fuckdoll of a body. Mai wondered how the author would feel knowing that the target of their affections was reading it herself. Not only that, that she was using it to fuel her own perverted desires! 

“Get up, Athena. Yuri’s already proven herself, but now I need to test you. Make sure you fit in our special little club!” The positions swapped around once more, thanks to some rough manhandling from Mai. Now, Mai sat still spread legged as Athena shakily held her thick thighs with her hands while struggling to swallow down the immense cock before her while Yuri sat under her soft ass, licking at her dripping pussy with a growing eagerness. Yuri had spent the last few hours swallowing down thick clumps of futa-jizz, so the taste of Athena’s sweet juices was like a revitalizing ambrosia. “Fuck, you taste so good…” Yuri mumbled under Athena’s big ass. “Save some for me, babe!” Mai winked downwards, despite the fact Yuri had no way of seeing it with her face full of ass. 

Athena’s eyes watered, mascara starting to drip down her pretty face as she attempted to forcefeed herself the arm-length slab of fuckmeat. Her eyes were locked onto Mai’s, quietly asking if she was doing a good job. Mai responded with stroking her hair, to indicate she certainly was, then grabbing it and pushing her down, to indicate she could still do better. Athena’s eyes bulged out as she gagged, slobber spewing from her lips and splattering Mai’s hips. No matter, she’d get one of the two to clean that up. “Ladies and gentlemen…well, probably just mostly gentlemen…” Mai groaned at the camera, “We have a new entrant into the mix! Athena Asamiya, famous pop-star turned infamous porn-star, has become the newest victim of the nasty, oversized BRUTE Mai Shiranui! Oh, what WILL become of this poor beauty? Stay tuned to find out, like you can’t already guess…”

Mai moved Athena by herself, her powerful arm using Athena’s face like a toy as the pop idol beauty’s throat made the nastiest, lewdest sounds. “*GHAAACK* *SPLRRRRP* *BRRRLP*” It was music to Mai’s ears, and Yuri’s judging from how fast her tongue started to lick and slurp as she heard it. “Fuck yes, two for the price of one now!” Mai spoke to the camera, “You guys are gonna have to pay a PREMIUM for this…oh who am I kidding, I’ll just post it for free. It’s what all Athena’s loyal fans deserve.” Mai winked at the camera, then made a coy thinking face. “Hmm, but I dunno if Athena’s fans are all going to stick around when they see what a nasty cock-gargler she really is. Or is this just going to increase her fanbase? Maybe you’ll need to start offering handjobs at your concerts, Athena.”

Athena moved herself backwards, Mai allowing her to do so, and coughed up the combined precum and slobber in her mouth. “*GAK*…*COUGH*…I…I’m not i-interested in throating tiny dicks! Only my BIGGEST fans will get my special idol suckjob!” She turned around and winked at the camera herself, the natural entertainer having decided to put on a show. Yuri responded to her slutty claims by smacking her huge ass and wiggling it with her hands in front of the camera. Mai grinned in response. “If there are any tickets for your show on sale, I think they’re gonna be sold out REALLY fast now!”

“You back to life down there?” Mai asked Yuri, who glared at her with a blush as she moved aside Athena’s butt, “No thanks to you! What were you thinking, cuntlocking me like that for over a damn hour?” Mai rubbed her head bashfully, “You kind of ignited my competitive spirit, I guess? I can’t help it, when I feel like I’m in the middle of a match, I just totally lose it!” Athena’s eyebrows rose curiously as she heard that. The cock-obsessed pop bitch was curious to see what that would be like. Rubbing her hands up and down the full length, Athena began to make-out with Mai’s flaring cockhead, “Mmmm, then maybe we should have a real match? Your big, nasty dick talks a good game, but once it has a taste of MY pussy, it’s gonna be as hooked on it as Yuri is!” Yuri froze at Athena’s claims as Mai started to smirk. “Athena, you have NO idea what you’re…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“OHHHOHOHHHOHHH! G-GOOOOHHHH!”

Athena’s howls rang out loud and shrill, her entire body ravished and used by the steaming hot Mai Shiranui. She stood against the wall, one leg raised up entirely in the air and being held by Mai’s arms. The flexible fuck-toy had underestimated Mai, and was paying for it with each and every powerful thrust causing her to shudder and shake, a mini-orgasm happening with every single thrust. It was like something out Athena’s most vivid wet dreams, a complete and total surrender! She couldn’t move, she didn’t WANT to move, Why would she ever want to be anywhere except right here, being used to sate the immense needs of the superior Mai? 

“Tell me AGAIN how fucking sweet and sugary your pussy is?” Mai demanded as she pounded away, holding Athena’s leg close and gripping it tight, “Tell me again how you would get me obsessed with this plump little fuckhole?” “AHHHNNNOOOOOOHHH! S-SHO GOOOOOOOOD!” Athena cried out in bliss as Mai’s taunts didn’t even seem to register to her. “Cocky little pop-bitch! I’m gonna wreck you so bad, you’ll give up an entire goddamn career as an idol to become my personal ball-lathering cock-slut!” She SPANKED Athena hard, then licked her thick thigh possessively, ensuring even her taste was Mai’s.

“Tell your precious fans who you belong to.” Mai grabbed Athena’s face roughly, and turned her to face the camera. “I..I’m the personal pop-star cum-dump of Mai Shiranui! I belong to h-her, and my s-soft, slick idol pussy belongs to her monster cock! I-I hope everyone enjoys jerking their fat cocks off to me, wishing in y-your heads that you had a cock even a QUARTER as wonderful as this, and that you had a girl even a QUARTER as cute as ME to use it on!” Mai grinned in satisfaction at Athena’s unscripted claims. “Good work, Athena. Maybe you were born to be a toy for cocks rather than an idol? So…GET BACK TO WORK!” Mai shouted out as she picked up her pace.

Athena snapped her head back and howled as yet more orgasms blasted her like a series of lightning bolts. “I’LL DO IIIIIIIIT! I’LL GIVE UP ON BEING AN IDOL! I JUST WANNA BE A NINJA JIZZ-JAR, GETTING PUMPED FULL OF SHIRANUI CLAN BABIES ALL DAY!” Mai grinned with gritted teeth, “Wishes do come true for fat-titted sows like you! YOU BELONG TO ME NOW!” Mai shouted out, and hilted herself deep into Athena’s womb. 

Over on the ruined bed, Yuri watched in amazement, teasing her nipples as she witnessed the brutal alpha futa’s balls rise and fall yet again, somehow spewing out yet ANOTHER load. This time it was Athena who would take the full brunt of the assault, but so many of those insanely thick shots had slammed into Yuri as well. The greedy slut was already jealous, silently mad that even ONE of those epic loads wasn’t hers and hers alone. She licked her lips and watched as Athena’s slim belly was utterly pumped by Mai’s copious load. As Mai reached her limit, she let Athena go and she fell forwards, Mai’s cock slipping out of her as Athena fell down on the blanket below, her face a mask of ahegao pleasure as Mai spurted out her last shots over her body.

“I think it’s time we wrap this up.” Mai looked over at Yuri. For the first time so far, Mai’s cock was drooping, but within mere seconds it was back to full strength. It seemed she had one last load just for Yuri to enjoy after all. Yuri began to pant heavily as Mai looked into her eyes, any stubbornness fucked out of her long ago. She lay back on the bed and spread her toned legs wide. “Please Mai, use your spunky fucktoy to your hearts desire! Read every last story I have saved and do every single thing written in them to me!”

Mai leaped over to Yuri. Yuri wrapped her legs firmly around Mai’s hips as Mai SLAMMED forward, hilting herself entirely in her well-fucked form. The last rut was as bestial as ever, like two wild animals fighting for dominance. Only the outcome was decided long ago. Yuri pushed herself up against Mai’s voluptuous body, she held her closer in her arms, she tightened her legs, she bit softly into Mai’s shoulder as Mai bucked her hips back and forth madly, the only thing on her mind being that last wonderful release.

Mai started oddly slow at first, almost like she was enjoying the more sensual embrace. But she could only pretend she wasn’t a brute for so long. Mai’s thrusts soon evened out into the pussy-hollowing, brain-melting, slut-making pounding sessions that she was becoming known for. Her libido took her over, like it had so many times before, and Yuri could only lie back and shudder, gasp, moan and cry out as her sensitive pussy was railed long and hard. 

There was only one last act of total submissive Yuri could think of, one last act to show how she had changed from the wirey porn-obsessed bitch she was before into the cock-adoring Mai-fangirl she was now. She looked at Mai with a smirk. “I…never actually…said sorry about the stories, did I?” Mai looked at her in surprise. “Oh? Well, are you going to say it now?” A part of Yuri DEMANDED she did, surrender entirely to Mai body and soul by just saying that one single word.

But another part of Yuri told her, where’s the fun in that?

She stuck a middle finger up at Mai and grinned. “Like hell I will. I’m just sorry you found out!” Mai’s eye twitched in anger, and she roared out loud. Yuri squealed in delight as Mai’s hard thrusts practically DOUBLED. Mai’s cock had totally accepted the challenge Yuri’s pussy had thrown down, and Yuri had never started such a clearly losing battle with such glee! “I fucking LOVE me some dumb-ass stubborn bitches like YOU! I’ve fucked you as hard as I fucking can and you’re STILL defying me?! SOMEONE WANTS TO BE TOTALLY RUINED!”

Oh yes, someone did. Yuri needed it. This was what she had been hoping for, dreaming of within all those stories. The day Mai Shiranui would just batter down her door and fuck her into a sticky, broken mess. “RUIN MEEEEEE! FUCK ME LIKE A GODDAMN ANIMAL AND DUMP A FUCKING GALLON OF YOUR NASTY, FAT, GOOEY BALL BATTER DEEP INTO MY SLUTTY GUTS!” Slick sprays of girl-juices splattered all over as Mai’s hips were practically a blur. Yuri’s eyes rolled backwards, her face stuck in a fuck-happy grin as Mai’s balls churned their final load, and finally, at long last, exploded.

Mai wrapped her arms around Yuri tightly, their embrace being closer than ever before as Mai began to spew her last shots into Yuri’s pussy. Yuri twitched and shivered, her own orgasms coming hard and fast, until she finally wrapped her arms around Mai’s back. The two looked oddly comfortable as Mai emptied herself deep into Yuri, fat ropes of spunk pouring out Yuri’s battered cum-dump of a pussy. The room was practically steaming as they lay there together, and it continued to do so as they both passed out, snoring away in moments.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A more level headed Mai decided, no, she wasn’t going to post a several hours long porno between herself, Yuri and Athena on the internet. For one thing, if Mai wanted to stop people from assuming she was a total cock-hound, putting out a porno wouldn’t help. For another thing, she had a far better use for it. Hanging that video over Yuri and Athena’s heads meant Mai’s oversized cock never had to worry about finding a suitable cum receptacle ever again!

A flimsy excuse, obviously, to explain why Athena and Yuri were delightedly sucking and slurping at Mai’s balls each and every night while she read through the hundreds of thousands of words on Yuri’s computer. But a flimsy excuse that works is still a good one. Stories about Mai continued to somehow appear across the internet, only now featuring a lot more futa and threesome action, and Mai would continue to act out the nastiest, dirtiest, lewdest story of all with Athena and Yuri, each and every night.


End file.
